Hitherto, the tennis serve has been practised by merely serving a large number of balls on a court. The drawback to such a training method is that the player is not encouraged to correct any defect in his serving action which should be to reach upward and outward to stike the ball. Furthermore, practising ball placement for the serve is made difficult because there is no reference point against which to gauge the height and position of the ball in the air in relation to where the player's feet are placed.